Regret
by Lenacchi
Summary: Grimmjow tidak pernah mengira dapat bertemu gadis manusia itu lagi. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengharapkan hal-hal menyangkut dengan perasaan yang terkesan rapuh terhubung antara dirinya dan orang lain. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, terkadang perasaan membuat pilihannya sendiri.


Grimmjow tidak pernah mengira dapat bertemu gadis manusia itu lagi. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mengharapkan hal-hal menyangkut dengan perasaan yang terkesan rapuh terhubung antara dirinya dan orang lain. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, terkadang perasaan membuat pilihannya sendiri.

**….**

**Regret **

**By Lenacchi**

**….**

Gadis itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu dulu. Inoue Orihime masih memiliki kepercayaannya yang besar pada sosok seorang Kurosaki Ichigo—yang juga rival bertarung Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Hanya saja, kali ini Orihime tampak lebih hidup dengan senyumannya.

Grimmjow bahkan tidak mengurangi kadar ucapan pedasnya ketika menilai bahwa ia dan kawan-kawannya yang bodoh itu melakukan kesalahan besar dengan datang kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Apa yang rombongan ini harapkan ketika sampai ke tanah gersang ini? Tur tujuh hari tujuh malam atau sekadar menertawakan keadaan tempat tinggalnya sekarang?

Tempat ini menyedihkan. Begitu pun dengan keadaan seorang mantan sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Ia dan luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya menjadi bukti bahwa ia bukan apa-apa di tanah kekuasaannya sendiri. Grimmjow cukup sadar dan harga dirinya sudah lama terbuang ketika ia dikalahkan oleh Ichigo entah berapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa, gadis ini datang dan melihatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak lebih baik dari dirinya yang lemah tak berdaya seperti dulu.

Hueco Mundo telah dijajah. Ia maupun Tia Harribel tak mampu melindungi apa yang mereka miliki. Mereka bukannya tak mempertahankan tempat itu, hanya saja … ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Grimmjow ingin menghancurkan sesuatu.

Ia belum cukup kuat. Itulah kesimpulannya.

**.**

**Bleach—Tite Kubo**

**Image : grimmhime_by_wizardhowlpendragon (deviantart)**

**Warning : modified canon (?). ooc (!) . miss typo. Grimm x Hime. One shot. Ending gantung. **

**Keberatan? Silahkan tutup halaman ini.**

**\(QwQ)/**

**.**

"Kau sudah sadar, Grimmjow-_kun_?"

Sapaan itu menyentakkan Grimmjow yang terduduk di atas alas seadanya yang tergerai di atas permukaan tanah. Ia tak lupa dengan warna suara milik gadis itu. Ingatannya tentang seseorang dapat lebih ia kenali dari suara dan bau si pemilik, bukan dari wajahnya. Dari semua suara perempuan yang ia dengar, hanya dia yang memiliki suara dengan getaran yang membingungkan. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasa demikian.

Grimmjow tak menyahut. Ia hanya menoleh sesaat dan kemudian menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menyembuhkan luka-lukanya lagi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Pertanyaan itu lebih seperti sindiran yang tak memerlukan jawaban. Orihime hanya terdiam mendengar sambutan tak ramah itu.

"Kau rindu pada tempat dimana kau dikurung dulu? Pilihan liburan yang buruk," lanjut Grimmjow sarkatis.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat padanya. Grimmjow menyadari bahwa tak ada keraguan di setiap langkah kaki Orihime. Wajahnya tak menyiratkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan seperti ia yang dulu. Inoue Orihime tak takut lagi pada sosoknya.

Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah dia yang sekarang hingga siapapun berani duduk di sampingnya seperti ini?

"Aku ingin memeriksa lukamu," ucap Orihime tenang—dan itu membuat Grimmjow makin kesal.

Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu mendesis tak suka. Ia terlalu diperlakukan manusiawi dan itu membuat harga dirinya seperti dilecehkan. Ia makhluk bengis juga kasar yang ditakuti musuh, lalu harus menyerahkan dirinya pada seorang gadis manusia? Hah, bercanda!

Sebelum Orihime membuka perbannya, pergelangan gadis itu sudah lebih dulu dicengkram kuat oleh Grimmjow. Gadis bermanik abu itu meringis kesakitan. Namun sepasang bola mata biru yang mengintimidasi itu jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menyentuhku, hah?" desis Grimmjow.

Orihime melawan. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Grimmjow dari tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin—"

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu, manusia! Tanpa kau obati, luka-luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya!" Grimmjow menarik lengan itu mendekat padanya hingga membuat Orihime terjerembab di dada Grimmjow yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

"Aku tak merasa kasihan padamu! Kau menolongku … dulu. Jika bukan karenamu aku … aku … takkan pernah bisa pulang bersama teman-temanku." _Dan tak mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi_, tambah Orihime dalam hati.

Abu dan biru bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Grimmjow melihat kejujuran di dalam bola mata yang mati-matian tak mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Ia sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya dan pada akhirnya benar-benar melepaskannya. Orihime mengelus pergelangannya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Grimmjow.

"Manusia sepertimu terlalu baik untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam seperti ini. Kau dan teman-temanmu yang bodoh itu, cepat pergi dari sini!" Grimmjow tanpa sadar bicara setengah berbisik.

Saat tersadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, Grimmjow mengutuk mulutnya yang seenaknya saja menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

Orihime tersenyum. Gadis itu tahu Grimmjow memiliki sedikit perasaan tentang balas budi. Ia bertingkah seperti hewan liar yang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk berterima kasih pada orang pernah menolongnya. Mungkin Grimmjow lebih suka menyebutnya insting, bukan perasaan.

"Apa-apaan tawamu itu!? Kau meremehkanku?" Oh, makhluk ini mudah sekali tersinggung.

Orihime menahan tawanya dan berusaha untuk bicara dengan normal. "Ah, maafkan aku … tapi, terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan kami."

"Aku tak memintamu berterima kasih padaku! Aku hanya tidak suka punya hutang budi pada orang lain!"

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Sialan! Kenapa dia masih bisa tertawa dan … astaga, Grimmjow bahkan tak protes saat jari-jari kecil itu kembali menyentuh kulitnya yang terluka.

**.:*:.**

"Kurosaki-_san_ sepertinya ikut bertarung."

Urahara Kisuke muncul membawa berita yang baru saja ia dapat melalui komunikasi dengan para informannya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bertanya dari manakah sumbernya. Mereka menelan bulat-bulat semua informasi yang diberikan Urahara seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Apa Kurosaki-_kun_ akan baik-baik saja?"

Nada yang mengandung kecemasan itu tentu saja tidak keluar dari mulut laki-laki berkulit gelap yang baru saja ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan kecil mereka. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki suara merdu itu di sini, dan satu-satunya orang itu adalah Inoue Orihime.

Grimmjow yakin dahinya baru saja mengerut ketika melihat mimik kekhawatiran di wajah gadis yang merawatnya hingga ia pulih seperti sekarang.

"Entahlah. Kita tak bisa memprediksi apapun dari sebuah pertarungan. Kabar buruknya, korban dari kubu Gotei 13 terus bertambah."—sama sekali bukan berita baik bagi mereka. Dan sama sekali bukan urusan Grimmjow betapa pun kacaunya tempat itu.

Kepalan tangan Orihime mengerat dan tanpa sadar kata yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah sepotong nama seseorang yang Grimmjow kenal.

"Kurosaki-_kun_…"

Entah mengapa Grimmjow memilih untuk mendengar pembicaraan pria bertopi dan laki-laki berponi di depannya dibanding harus mendengar Orihime menyebut nama rivalnya.

_Cih, bukan urusanku!_ batin Grimmjow.

**.:*:.**

Grimmjow mendengar nada suara Inoue Orihime yang tenang berubah girang ketika ia menyebut nama _Kurosaki-kun_. Tak ada getaran kekhawatiran di tiap kosa kata yang terlontar dari mulut mereka ketika suara seseorang merespon tiap sapaannya. Pertanda bahwa semuanya masih baik-baik saja.

Lagi-lagi Grimmjow yakin bahwa nama Ichigo sedang disebut-sebut. Ia yang penasaran kala itu memutuskan bergabung dalam perbincangan yang tampak menghebohkan.

"Huh, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Grimmjow.

Dan Grimmjow dapat mendengar orang di sambungan lainnya berbicara seolah-olah mereka saling mengenal. Tentu saja Grimmjow mengenalnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa rivalnya itu masih hidup dan bernapas.

"Kurosaki sialan! Kau di sana, hah!?"

"Bukan! Itu bukan dia!" Urahara berusaha menghalangi reuni kecil mereka.

"Aku mendengar suaranya, brengsek!" umpat Grimmjow. Ia tetap mencoba berebut posisi dengan pria bertopi yang masih berusaha menjauhkan dirinya.

Pada akhirnya yang terdengar adalah perintah pengusiran Grimmjow dan sumpah serapah yang diucapkan mulut kasar Grimmjow.

"Hei, kau! Itu dia, kan? Kenapa kalian mengusirku!? Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku muncul dan—ck, kenapa wajahmu itu?"—_kenapa wajahmu begitu gembira hanya dengan bertatap muka dengannya_.

Orihime berhenti mendorong tubuh Grimmjow lalu melihat sekelilingnya, seolah memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sana yang akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. "Aku senang. Kurosaki-_kun_ tidak apa-apa walau dia … sedikit terluka. Maksudku, aku senang semuanya terlihat masih terkendali. Itu bukan hanya tentang keadaannya saja. Sungguh!"

"Kau tertarik pada si bodoh itu!? Apa bagusnya dia?"

Gadis itu melongo dalam beberapa detik, dan selanjutnya warna wajahnya didominasi warna merah yang begitu kentara di sekitar pipinya. Tampaknya Grimmjow mengenai sasarannya. Padahal ketika mengucapkannya, Grimmjow sedikit banyak berharap bahwa prediksinya meleset.

Hah? Apa otaknya terganggu karena saat bertarung sebelumnya kepalanya terbentur tebing-tebing? Bisa-bisanya pikiran itu menghinggapi isi kepalanya.

"Bu—bukan, bu-bu-bukan be-be-gitu!" Gadis itu masih mengelak saat Grimmjow masih sibuk dalam monolognya.

Grimmjow mendengus. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Itu … sangat mengesalkan.

Seumur hidupnya, Grimmjow tak pernah merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun hari ini, ia meyakinkan dirinya kekesalan yang menggumpal dalam hatinya adalah buah dari penyesalan yang telah ia lakukan waktu itu. Saat ia 'mengangkut' Orihime dan mempertemukannya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekarat.

Seandainya saja ia dapat memutar kembali waktu, yang akan ia lakukan adalah membiarkan lubang di dada pemuda berambut oranye itu menelan habis kehidupannya dan ia akan mengambil gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri dan takkan berbagi, bahkan pada Sousuke Aizen sekali pun.

Sejak kapan orang macam dirinya memikirkan kata seandainya?

Grimmjow melewatkan kesempatannya saat itu dan tak ingin membiarkan kesempatan lainnya berlalu begitu saja. Ia selalu bergerak berdasarkan naluri dan insting liarnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, hatinyalah yang mulai mengambil alih pikirannya.

Jika ia ingin, ia akan mendapatkannya.

"Aku akan merebutmu."

Tentu saja ini soal Inoue Orihime.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

Warning : Abal. Curhatan author. Skip saja bagian ini.

Hello, saya newbie /dilempar/ tapi serius, ini sudah setengah tahun lebih ngga nulis. WB itu … mengerikan *cek bulan terakhir publish* FBI apa kabar? Betah ngga tanpa Bleach selama lebih dari sebulan?

Rasanya bener-bener dipermainkan _sensei_ loh. Berkali-kali _kaki-siapa-itu-yang-muncul_ di beberapa chapter terakhir, tapi belum juga dikasih tau kepastiannya bahwa itu memang Grimmjow (pengennya sih gitu)—tapi dari cara ngomongnya yang kasar itu sih Grimmy banget. Terinspirasi dari manga chapter 518 (uh, kalau ngga salah), lalu lahirlah penpik abal-lalalili ini :'3

Ngomong-ngomong, Aku lupa panggilan Orihime ke Grimmjow gimana. Bagi yang ingatannya bagus dan ngga seburuk aku, mohon dikoreksi kalo salah ya.

Terima kasih udah sempetin baca.

**Banjarmasin, 03-09-2013**


End file.
